Znajdując skarb
by kamyczus
Summary: Wspomnienia Gokudery i powiązane z nimi teraźniejsze problemy. Nie do końca utrzymane w zgodzie z anime/mangą.


Drobne palce delikatnie uderzały o klawisze fortepianu. Dźwięki jakie rozbrzmiewały wokół można było uznać za anielskie, jednakże z każdą nutą atmosfera wiecznej szczęśliwości zdawała się przeistaczać w gotycki mrok. Uśmiech nigdy nie schodzący z twarzy wybitnej pianistki wraz z muzyką zmieniał swe oblicze na okrutny grymas. Nauczycielka nie wytrzymała.

- Stop, stop! Natychmiast przestań grać! – wykrzyczała stanowczo, podchodząc do chłopca siedzącego przy instrumencie. – Powiedz mi co to ma być? Czy to jest utwór jaki miałeś zagrać? – brak kontroli rósł w miarę wzrostu decybeli, gdyż młody muzyk, jakby na złość, zamiast przestać grać, to z coraz większą pasją i siłą dawał przerażający koncert. Kobieta w przypływie furii otworzyła fortepian i zaczęła wyjmować struny, nie zważając na uderzające o nie młoteczki. W końcu ukończywszy swe dzieło stanęła zwycięsko w rozkroku patrząc z wyższością na ucznia. – I co teraz smarkaczu? Nie myśl sobie, że mnie można tak traktować! – wrzeszczała – Wiesz jak trudno dostać się na moje lekcje?

Chłopak przestał uderzać o klawisze. Nie patrząc na pianistkę wstał, ukłonił się nieistniejącej widowni gdzieś po drugiej stronie okna wychodzącego na ogród, po czym odwrócił i ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Czekaj! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! – kobieta złapała dzieciaka za rękę i zwróciła z powrotem w swoim kierunku. – Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałam! Taki talent! – zakończyła rozmowę policzkując go i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Trzymając się za obolałe miejsce, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy poszedł do swojego pokoju. Chciał znaleźć się tam zanim ojciec dowie się o jego zachowaniu. Niestety pomimo, iż mógł mieć cokolwiek tylko by zapragnął, nie mógł posiadać nadziei.

- Synu! – tubalny głos rozległ się w całym domu, co udawało się tylko nielicznym, posiadającym dużą pojemność płuc z uwagi na ogromne rozmiary rezydencji.

Chłopak zawrócił z drogi i zaczął schodzić schodami ku nieubłaganemu przeznaczeniu. Opuścił głowę, a dość długimi włosami odcieniu popiołu zakrył zaczerwieniony policzek.

- To już druga nauczycielka w przeciągu dwóch dni! – ojciec nie krzyczał, nie musiał, jego głos przeszywał do szpiku kości. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

- Nic – mruknął, co było jego pierwszym słowem od ponad dwóch godzin lekcji gry.

- Nie zrezygnowałaby tak po prostu, zbyt wysoko oceniłem jej usługi.

- Masz rację, ludzie wszystko zrobią dla pieniędzy. – przyznał zuchwale unosząc wzrok na rodziciela.

- Tego właśnie musisz się nauczyć! – przytaknął nie zauważając drwiny w głosie syna – Zostaniesz w końcu mym następcą!

- Uczucia ludzkie się nie liczą – szepnął – Jesteśmy niewolnikami, wszyscy bez wyjątku.

- Co ty tam mówisz? – ojciec już nie zwracał uwagi na swoje dziecko i spoglądał na zegarek obliczając czas pozostały do następnego spotkania – Ja już idę, Tanaka załatwi ci innego nauczyciela. – rzucił kierując się do drzwi.

„Tak" – pomyślał – „Każdego można zastąpić" – popatrzył smutno za okno. Po chwili podszedł do fortepianu łagodnie przesuwając dłonią po jego gładkiej powierzchni. Nie mógł zagrać bez strun, ale w pamięci słyszał melodię. To ONA go nauczyła grać. Dzięki niej poznał wspaniałość tego instrumentu, ponadczasowość. Siadywali razem, tu, właśnie na tej pufie i śledząc jej ruchy powtarzał coraz bardziej skomplikowane utwory. Teraz palce same układały mu się na odpowiednich klawiszach. Osiągnął to w tak młodym wieku za jej pomocą. Tylko po to żeby teraz stać się maskotką na bankietach. Ale… Miał pamiątkę, wspomnienia. Dwa miesiące. Ponoć to właśnie dwa miesiące temu zmarła, a on dowiedział się zaledwie przedwczoraj. Kochał ją. Tak, kochał niczym matkę, której nigdy nie miał. Ale czy na pewno? Tak mówił ojciec, tak mówili wszyscy w obawie przed jego gniewem. Prawda okazała się aż nazbyt kontrastowa w odczuciach. To BYŁA JEGO MATKA. Pianistka, która nauczyła go wszystkiego o tym pięknym instrumencie, która dała mu tyle ciepła była jego matką. Nie mógł się tego dowiedzieć – cierpiała w samotności i milczeniu. Ale teraz, teraz ona nie żyła. Kiedy wreszcie się dowiedział, umarła. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. Już nie zagra na fortepianie, nie tak jak z nią. Pozostawał mu jedynie cichy bunt.

Pan Tanaka wszedł do pokoju zastając chłopca siedzącego na pufie i ślepo wpatrującego się w zieleń za oknem.

- Paniczu – chciał zwróci

na siebie uwagę, co niestety nie przyniosło żądanego efektu – Może chciałby panicz… - nie dokończył spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem na smutne dziecko. Ono jednak nie miało zamiaru odpowiadać. – No tak… - zrezygnowany ton świadczył o tym, iż lokaj nie spodziewał się zainteresowania ze strony panicza. – W takim razie pójdę już poszukać dla panicza nowej nauczycielki. – ukłonił się z zamiarem odejścia. Chłopiec nagle odwrócił się z niespodziewaną determinacją w oczach.

- Ucieknę. – decyzja wydawała się nie do odwołania.

- Skąd taki pomysł? – zdziwił się starszy pan.

Chłopiec milczał, ale lokaj znał go już na tyle dobrze, aby być pewnym, że nie kłamie. Mężczyzna przymknął powieki w poczuciu bezsilności.

- Dobrze – zgodził się.

Zaszokowanie odmalowało się na młodziutkiej twarzyczce.

- Jak to „dobrze"?

- Uciekniemy razem.

- Ale…

- Żadnych „ale". Dziś w nocy bądź gotowy – rzucił i oddalił się.

Chłopak stał jak wmurowany, ale oprzytomniawszy pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

Północ – godzina duchów i powszechnie ustalona pora na wszelkiego rodzaju ucieczki. Zdenerwowany siedział na łóżku jeszcze raz przeglądając torbę i sprawdzając, czy wziął wszystko czego potrzebował. Rozległo się pukanie. Chłopiec rzucił się do drzwi aby je otworzyć, ale wtedy odgłos stał się silniejszy. Spojrzał więc w kierunku okna, za którym, ku jego zdziwieniu, czekał pan Tanaka.

- Dlaczego oknem? – szepnął otwierając balkon.

- W końcu uciekamy, czyż nie? – uśmiechnął się. – Chodź, musimy już iść.

Zeszli z drugiego piętra po drabince linowej, którą lokaj zaczepił o framugę drzwi balkonowych. Skradając się w ciemnościach unikali kamer, a te których nie byli w stanie, mężczyzna wyłączał pilotem, w którego posiadaniu był z racji na pełnioną funkcję w rezydencji. Wreszcie dostali się do samochodu.

- Co teraz? – zapytał chłopak wsiadając do czarnego BMW.

- Zobaczysz – powtórnie uśmiechnął się przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

To była kawalerka. Najzwyklejsze dwupokojowe mieszkanie dla samotnego faceta. Miał rozpocząć nowe życie. Tylko nadal nie rozumiał dlaczego pan Tanaka mu pomógł. Ale starał się w to nie wnikać i obdarzyć zaufaniem choć jedną osobę na świecie.

- I jak się podoba? – zapytał były lokaj ogarniając ręką nowy pokój młodego uciekiniera.

- Ekstra – wyszczerzył się tamten z rozpędem skacząc na łóżko – To mój nowy dom – szepnął zasypiając w ubraniu, jak tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

- Poczuj się jak prawdziwy ośmiolatek… - westchnął z ulgą tymczasowy opiekun wychodząc i przymykając za sobą drzwi.

Minęło pare dni, a obaj przyzwyczaili się do wspólnego życia. Mężczyzna zatrudnił się na pobliskiej stacji benzynowej, a chłopak pomagał mu jak tylko umiał siedząc z nim i czytając książki. Zdawało się, iż wszystkie problemy zniknęły. Było lato, więc codziennie po pracy chodzili na lody, do kina czy grali w piłkę. Jednak pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło. Gdy rano jedli śniadanie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Chłopak radośnie poleciał otworzyć. Przywitała go równie szczęśliwa twarz jednego z oprychów jego ojca. Uświadomiwszy sobie to chciał zamknąć drzwi, co niestety nie udało się mu. Został pochwycony – mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze uniósł go i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Nic nie pomogło wierzganie i darcie się. Krzyk usłyszał pan Tanaka. Natychmiast przybiegł zobaczyć co się stało. Z obliczem przesłoniętym przerażeniem pomieszanym ze zdziwieniem ujrzał jak jego mały przyjaciel oddala się niesiony przez elegancko ubranego goryla. Chciał zaprotestować, lecz zobaczył coś jeszcze - łzy chłopaka oraz spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

- Zdradziłeś mnie! – tak brzmiały ostatnie słowa, które padły z ust Hayato. Tanaka opadł bezsilnie na kolana i cicho załkał.

Otworzył oczy. Ciężko dysząc zauważył, iż był cały zlany potem. Przewrócił się na bok powoli odzyskując trzeźwość umysłu. „Ach tak, to był sen" – pomyślał wzdychając ciężko i podnosząc się z łóżka. Poszedł do kuchni i po wyciągnięciu szklanki z szafki nalał sobie chłodnej wody z dzbanka. Usiadł przy stoliku by po chwili napić się. Coś mu nie pasowało. Zastanawiał się dlaczego nagle przyśniło się mu dzieciństwo. Nienawidził tego okresu, więc po prostu starał się o nim zapomnieć. A ten jak na złość nawet w snach go prześladował! Westchnął po raz wtóry spoglądając na wyświetlacz telefonu komórkowego. Była trzecia nad ranem. Coś mu się wydawało, że jednak już nie zaśnie. Udał się do biblioteczki i wyciągnąwszy książkę o nowinkach technologicznych XXI wieku zagłębił się w lekturze.

Obudził go dzwonek do drzwi. Natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, co poskutkowało zleceniem z krzesła. Musiał jednak przysnąć czytając. Powłócząc nogami, ledwo przytomny udał się do przedpokoju aby wpuścić niespodziewanego gościa. Przecierając jedną ręką oczy przesunął zasuwkę. W wejściu ukazał się ktoś kogo miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać.

- Dzień dobry paniczu. – ukłonił się jego stary przyjaciel.

W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale z racji tego, iż był już prawie dorosły raczej wymagano od niego odpowiedniego zachowania. Znaczy sam od siebie wymagał, więc zamiast drastycznych środków prychnął tylko i rzucił:

- O co chodzi?

- Dawno panicza… - zaczął, ale widząc zdegustowaną minę Hayato powiedział – Mam dla panicza list od szanownego ojca. – wręczył mu zapieczętowaną, można by rzec, rodowym symbolem kopertę.

Bez słowa podzięki chłopak chwycił list i rozerwał pieczęć. Wyjął złożoną kartkę i zaczął czytać:

„_Synu, niedługo będziesz miał szesnaście lat. Nadszedł czas abyś skończył te dziecinne gierki i wrócił do domu. W twoje urodziny zostanie wyprawiona ceremonia przejęcia przez ciebie naszej rodziny. Również wtedy odbędą się twoje zaręczyny (mogę cię zapewnić, iż na lepszą partię nie mogłeś trafić). Masz czas do jutra na ogarnięcie swoich spraw i spakowanie rzeczy. Czekam w naszej rezydencji._

_PS.: Nawet nie próbuj protestować. Słyszałem o tym całym Dziesiątym Vongoli i o jego ograniczonych jeszcze środkach. Jesteś inteligentnym chłopakiem, więc dobrze wiesz, że w starciu z nami nie ma szans."_

Na drugiej stronie był podpis „Kochany tatuś". Gniew ze słowa na słowo coraz bardziej rósł w Gokuderze. „ Chrzaniony staruch! Szantażuje mnie! Grozi Dziesiątemu!" – jego myśli niemal krzyczały, a dłonie bezwiednie zaciskały się w pięści. W końcu opanowawszy się nieco oddał zgniecioną kartkę panu Tanace.

- Przekaż ojcu, że zjawię się. – chłód jaki dało się wyczuć w tych słowach owionął lokaja niczym podmuch wiatru. Te smutne, stalowe oczy nic się nie zmieniły przez osiem lat.

- Tak jest – mężczyzna wiedział, że nic nie wskóra chcąc porozmawiać – Żegnam. – skłonił się lekko zostawiając chłopaka samego w do połowy otwartych drzwiach apartamentu.

Niczym w amoku udał się do pokoju i usiadł na kanapie. Głowę zaprzątała mu tylko jedna myśl: „Co powinienem zrobić?". Tak naprawdę to już znał odpowiedź. Będzie musiał posłuchać ojca.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Oszołomiony stwierdził, iż było już w pół do dziewiątej, co oznaczało, że za piętnaście minut skończy się pierwsza lekcja. Zaspał! W biegu wziął z biurka torbę i wyszedł z mieszkania.

- Dziwne, Gokudera-kun nie przyszedł po mnie do domu ani nawet na pierwszą lekcję. Ciekawe co się stało – zastanawiał się głośno Tsuna.

- Może zaspał – uśmiechnął się Yamamoto próbując jakoś wyjaśnić sytuację.

- Nie to niemożliwe… - kiedy kończył kwestię do Sali jak burza wpadł Hayato.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie Dziesiąty! – wysapał stawając przed jego ławką.

- Gokudera-kun! Coś się stało? – zapytał niemal natychmiast zauważając smutek w oczach przyjaciela.

- Co? – zdziwił się tamten i udając beztroskiego uśmiechnął się – Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku Dziesiąty! – kłamał, ale jego serce krzyczało z bólu.

- No skoro tak… - stwierdził niepewnie Tsuna powoli się uspokajając.

Chciał wyznać Tsunayoshi'emu całą prawdę, poprosić o to aby mógł z nim zostać, lecz wiedział, iż nie może być egoistą. Nie teraz, kiedy za spełnienie życzenia płaciliby jego przyjaciele.

- To nareszcie matematyka, no nie Dziesiąty? – wyszczerzył się jak zwykle utwierdzając w przekonaniu kolegów z klasy o jego zwyczajnym zachowaniu, choć Tsuna nadal spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie.

Przez całą lekcję Gokudera starał się nie wyróżniać, choć nie obeszło się bez jego zwykłych zaczepek w stosunku do nauczycieli. Jednak wszystko zdawało się być normalne. Cały szkolny dzień minął spokojnie. Po ostatnim dzwonku wyszli ze szkoły. Ruszyli oczywiście do mieszkania Sawady, gdzie jego mama za pewne jak co dzień przygotowała już dla wszystkich obiad. Hayato o niczym innym nie marzył niż o ostatnim dniu spędzonym w tak beztroski sposób.

- Ekstremalnie się najadłem! – wrzasnął ze wszystkich sił nie kto inny jak Ryohei – Kyoko, my się chyba już zbieramy. – zwrócił się do siostry.

- No tak braciszku, masz rację – dziewczyna podniosła się szybko.

- Haihi, to ja też pójdę – Haru poszła w ślady przyjaciółki.

Zaraz potem ku zdziwieniu wszystkich od stołu wstał Gokudera. Podszedł do Ryohei'a i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- No cześć Torfogłowy – poczuł się nagle stremowany widząc oczy zgromadzonych skierowane na niego.

- No ekstremalnie cześć! – Sasagawa uścisnął mu mocno dłoń w ogóle nie zauważając nietypowości w owym zachowaniu.

Nastała cisza, którą przerwał Tsuna.

- Ano, Gokudera-kun? – zaczął spoglądając na młodszego z szarowłosych – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Tamten rozejrzał się po twarzach przy stole błędnym wzrokiem.

- Tak, w porządku. – odparł cicho uwalniając rękę z uścisku i chowając twarz we włosach opadł na krzesło z powrotem.

Pomimo, iż został wraz z Yamamoto u Tsuny jeszcze długo po reszcie „rodziny", to od tamtej pory siedział cicho, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli co mogą dla niego zrobić, bo nie chciał powiedzieć co się stało.

W końcu, gdy Tsuna po raz kolejny zapytał o powód dąsania się, Hayato nie wytrzymał.

- Ile razy mam powtarzać? Jesteś głuchy? A może głupi? – wykrzyczał mu w twarz.

- Gokudera-kun… - Tsuna posmutniał od tych słów.

- Czego? – agresywne pytanie zezłościło Takeshi'ego.

- O co ci chodzi Gokudera? Przecież Tsuna się o ciebie martwi!

- Jeszcze ty beasbollowy świrze? – obrócił się rozgniewany w stronę Yamamoto.

Widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamiast tego wyszedł bez słowa z pokoju Tsuny trzaskając drzwiami. Pozostali chłopcy nie wiedzieli co mają sądzić o tym napadzie.

„Tak będzie lepiej" – pomyślał wybiegając z domu Dziesiątego. Już nigdy więcej mieli się nie zobaczyć, więc lepiej żeby nie tęsknili za nim. Wolał złość i żal, bo tak właśnie jest łatwiej kogoś pamiętać. Skierował swe kroki ku postojowi taksówek. Czuł jak piekły go policzki z poczucia winy. Wsiadł do samochodu i poprosił, a raczej zażądał aby zawieźć go na lotnisko. Nie posiadał żadnych bagaży, do niczego z rzeczy materialnych nie był przywiązany. Założył słuchawki i pogrążył się w nastrojowym głosie wokalisty zespołu Nickelback.

Zapłacił taksówkarzowi i udał się w kierunku budynku lotniska. Gdy tylko wszedł uderzył go widok niezliczonej ilości ludzi najróżniejszych narodowości. Przez chwilę stał jak wryty zastanawiając się co on najlepszego robi. Nie dane mu było jednak jeszcze raz przemyśleć tak ważnej decyzji, gdyż podszedł do niego dość wysoki, na oko mierzący 190 cm wzrostu, mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze, obowiązkowo z czarną parą okularów do kompletu.

- Miło mi pana poznać Gokudera-sama. – ukłonił się zdejmując nieodłączny atrybut z nosa na dosłownie sekundę.

- Taa – mruknął – Niestety nie mogę podzielić pańskiego zdania – odparł obojętnym tonem – Mam rozumieć, że jesteś moją eskortą?

- Zgadza się – nie wyglądał na przejętego niegrzecznością ze strony chłopaka – Proszę tędy – wskazał kierunek i ruszył dopiero, gdy pierwszy uczynił to Hayato.

Okazało się, że zamiast iść do odprawy lotów jak wszyscy pasażerowie, w korytarzu przed, skręcili w jakieś drzwi z napisem „Tylko dla personelu", ale gdyby zapytać kogoś z pracowników z pewnością odparłby, iż nigdy tam nie wchodził. Gokudera nie wnikał, posłusznie szedł gdzie mu kazano. Po chwili znaleźli się w dość małym hangarze. Stał tam amerykański śmigłowiec Lang Ranger.

„Czyli ojciec fundnął sobie kolejną zabawkę" – pomyślał raczej nie zaskoczony widokiem niezwykle drogiego środka transportu.

- Proszę – wielki ochroniarz wręczył mu słuchawki z mikrofonem i otworzył drzwi śmigłowca.

Chłopak bez słowa przyjął sprzęt. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Japonię, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, by wsiąść. Skinął głową pilotowi i wygodnie umościł się w jednym z foteli. Zapowiadał się długi lot.

- Tsuna, w porządku? – martwił się Takeshi.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok znad zdjęcia klasowego.

- Gokudera-kun nigdy się tak nie zachowywał – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Musi mieć jakiś problem, ale nie chce żebyśmy mu pomogli… Tylko dlaczego? – dręczył się Sawada.

Yamamoto milczał. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co siedziało w głowie Hayato. Faktem było, iż przyjaciel nigdy nie wściekał się na Dzięsiątego, jak zwykł nazywać Tsunę.

- Myślę, że jak ze wszystkim się prześpi, to jutro będzie jak zwykle. – stwierdził w końcu strażnik deszczu.

- Obyś miał rację… - westchnął przyszły boss mafijny.

W nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Wszystkie jego myśli wędrowały ku Gokuderze. Jego super intuicja na nic się nie zdała – nie potrafił odgadnąć powodu zmartwień przyjaciela.

Śmigłowiec wylądował na dachu wysokiego drapacza chmur. Drzwi otworzył ktoś z zewnątrz, więc Gokudera szykował się do wyjścia. Jednakże osoba w nich stojąca skutecznie go do tego zniechęciła.

- Witaj powrotem we Włoszech paniczu – uśmiechnął się pan Tanaka.

Chłopak, jak można się było spodziewać minął go, jakby w ogóle nie zauważając, po drodze oddając pilotowi słuchawki i dziękując za bezpieczną podróż. Pogodny wyraz nie schodził z twarzy lokaja – tak, to był jego panicz, te zimno i wyrachowanie.

- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał na pozór obojętnie swoją eskortę.

- Pojedziemy do pańskiej rodzinnej rezydencji. – odparł ochroniarz prowadząc Hayato do windy.

- Dzień dobry – Tsuna wszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał jedzących śniadanie Reborna, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi i oczywiście jego mamę.

Wszyscy skinęli mu w odpowiedzi nie mogąc mówić z powodu wypchanych ust jedzeniem.

- Na co masz ochotę? – zapytała go mama, kiedy usiadł przy stole.

- Jajecznicę poproszę – uśmiechnął się blado na co jego rodzicielka z radością zabrała się za przyrządzanie.

- Co jest Tsuna? – zainteresował się Reborn.

- Ano, bo Gokudera-san… - zaczął.

- Czyżbyś żałował swojej decyzji? – uśmiechnęła się Bianchi.

- Jakiej decyzji? – szczerze zdziwił się chłopak patrząc wyczekująco na kobietę.

- No, że pozwoliłeś mu wrócić do domu – powiedziała między jednym, a drugim kęsem kanapki.

- Że co? – wstał przerażony przewracając przy okazji krzesło.

- O? – uniosła brwi – To nie wiesz, że Hayato poleciał wczoraj do Włoch?

- Co? – dalej nie mógł uwierzyć.

Wszyscy obserwowali wymianę zdań. Nawet Lambo z łyżką w buzi wpatrywał się w Bianchi.

- Jutro ma przejąć rodzinę. – wyjaśniła, ale po wyrazie twarzy Tsuny mogła odgadnąć, iż ten nadal nie pojmował ani słowa z tego co mówiła – Innymi słowy prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie zobaczycie, chyba że w sprawach biznesowych. – podsumowała kończąc śniadanie i wycierając sobie usta serwetką.

- Ale, ale dlaczego nic nie powiedział? – nie pytał nikogo konkretnego, nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – Czy to dlatego wczoraj tak się zdenerwował?

- Pytanie, czy dobrowolnie wrócił do domu – zauważył Reborn – O ile dobrze wiem, to uciekł, a wtedy zajęła się nim Vongola, prawda Bianchi?

- Owszem – przyznała – Tak naprawdę to oprócz ojca nikt nie chciał żeby to właśnie Hayato został kolejnym szefem. Nie akceptowali go, bo był delikatnym dzieckiem.

- Lecimy do Włoch – zadecydował natychmiast Tsuna nie chcąc słyszeć już nic więcej. Pierwszy raz w życiu był aż tak zdeterminowany.

Reborn uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

Czarne BMW zatrzymało się przed wielką posesją. Gdy brama się otworzyła podjechało pod drzwi rezydencji, gdzie czekał już komitet powitalny. Gokudera wysiadł z samochodu. Pracownicy witali go z szacunkiem należnym przyszłemu bossowi. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w środku pan Tanaka zaprowadził go do gabinetu ojca. Zapukał, a słysząc odzew popchnął dwuskrzydłowe wrota wpuszczając Hayato, a samemu pozostając na korytarzu.

- Nareszcie jesteś – przywitał syna nie odwracając się nawet do niego.

- Wróciłem - rzucił oschle.

- Uroczystość rozpocznie się jutro o godzinie 17. Do tej pory zostaniesz w swoim pokoju. O nic się nie martw, ja wszystko już załatwiłem. – zapalił cygaro wstając z fotela.

- Najpierw daj mi gwarancję, że nie zrobisz Dziesiątemu krzywdy – próbował zachować spokój.

- Oczywiście, ja nie zrobię mu krzywdy – wreszcie odwrócił się do syna, a na jego twarzy wykwitł paskudny uśmieszek – Moi ludzie zrobią to szybko i bezboleśnie. – zaśmiał się.

- Coś ty powiedział? – nie wytrzymał – Miałeś go zostawić w spokoju! – podszedł do ojca stanowczym krokiem i jako że górował nad nim wzrostem chwycił go za koszulę i uniósł.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz smarkaczu? – wręcz wypluł te słowa – Masz się mnie słuchać, bo taki jest twój obowiązek! – odrzucił jego ręce, aby po chwili wręcz niezauważalnie nacisnąć guzik pagera.

- W dupie mam ten twój cały obowiązek! – wydarł się – Przyjechałem, więc Dziesiąty nie powinien cię obchodzić!

- Nie będziesz mi tu jeszcze dyktował warunków! – spoliczkował go z całej siły, tak że tamten zatoczył się i upadł.

Hayato złapał się za policzek znowu czując się jak ośmiolatek, który siłą został sprowadzony do domu. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy zdradził go jego jedyny przyjaciel – Tanaka. Też trafił do gabinetu ojca, to był jego pierwszy raz. Nigdy wcześniej nie oberwał tak mocno, pamiętał że płakał. Później, po wysłuchaniu wrzasków oraz wyzwisk pod jego adresem został zamknięty w pokoju. Dzień w dzień czekał na uwolnienie, ale nadzieja znikła. Pokonawszy strach spróbował uciec ponownie. Tylko na sobie mógł polegać.

Krótkie rozkojarzenie przypłacił bólem w wykręconych rękach. Do gabinetu wpadło dwóch ochroniarzy i rzuciło się na niego. Został brutalnie wywleczony z pomieszczenia. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał jak ojciec karze swoim ludziom zamknąć go. Nawet już nie stawiał oporu, mijało się to z celem. Wspomnienia powróciły, kiedy zobaczył swój stary pokój. Różnił się tylko nowym oknem – to było z kratami, aby zapobiec kolejnej ucieczce. Rzucili go przy łóżku. Pomasował się po nadgarstkach słysząc szczęk zamykanych zasuw. Zostało mu oczekiwanie na najwspanialsze urodziny w życiu.

- Co ty mówisz? Ośmiornicogłowy ma kłopoty? – zaczął się wydzierać na środku ulicy Ryohei.

- Ciszej oniisan – zamachał rękoma wystraszony Tsuna – Mówię, że Gokudera-kun potrzebuje naszej pomocy. – spuścił wzrok dodając – Znaczy ja potrzebuję waszej pomocy, żeby go uratować.

- Jasne, że ci pomożemy. Gokudera jest też naszym przyjacielem – poklepał go po plecach Yamamoto.

- Ekstremalnie polecimy mu na ratunek! – Sasagawa wystrzelił w górę pięść niczym jakiś super bohater.

- Cieszę się – uśmiechnął się Tsunayoshi wypuszczając powietrze z ulgą – Tylko problem w tym, że nie możemy teraz iść do szkoły – zatrzymał się jakieś sto metrów przed bramą ich gimnazjum.

- Jak dla mnie może być – wyszczerzył się Takeshi odwracając się od razu tyłem do budynku oświaty.

Tsuna nerwowo się zaśmiał, kiedy Ryohei zaczął wymachiwać pięściami krzycząc swoją ulubioną maksymę. Jednak najstarszy chłopak nagle przestał.

- Czyli urywamy się?

- Tak – potwierdził przyszły szef Vongoli – Reborn mówił, że załatwił już bilety na samolot. Wystarczy… - zaczął, ale nie skończył bo jego super intuicja mówiła mu, że właśnie grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, co niestety potwierdził rzednący uśmiech Yamamoto.

- Czy ktoś tu mówił o uciekaniu z lekcji? – mrożący krew w żyłach głos dochodził zza pleców Tsuny.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę i powoli spojrzał za siebie.

- Hi-hibari-san! – zapiszczał.

- Zabiję na śmierć, tego kto ucieknie – zagroził podkładając niemal pod gardło bossowi mafijnemu jedną ze swych tonf.

- No już, już Hibari-san – zainterweniował Takeshi opuszczając rękę Kyoyi dzierżącą niebezpieczną broń.

- Właśnie, Kyoya! – ucieszył się bokser – Poleć z nami do Włoch! – doskoczył do niego i złapał za ramiona.

- Ha? – wzdrygnął się tamten – Niby po co?

- Tak, Hibari-san potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. – dołączył się Tsuna sam sobie się dziwiąc.

- Niby w czym? – zapytał uwalniając się z uścisku Sasagawy.

- Gokudera-kun został zmuszony do powrotu do domu, a my chcemy go uwolnić.

- Będziesz miał okazję sprawdzić swoją siłę – dodał Yamamoto powracając do swojego optymistycznego nastroju.

- Czyżby? – tylko ktoś dobrze znający strażnika chmury mógł się domyślić, iż ta wiadomość naprawdę go zainteresowała – Jeżeli nie będzie to warte zachodu, to was zabiję na śmierć.

Przeglądał książki na półce. Wszystkie, rzecz jasna, były naukowe. Jako dziecko praktycznie nie miał zabawek, a książki jakie dostawał zawsze zawierały jakieś „mądre" informacje. Z początku nie chciał ich czytać, bo nie były dla niego zrozumiałe. Z czasem z barku lepszego zajęcia – polubił je.

Westchnął otwierając album ze swoimi rysunkami i odnajdując dziecięce gryzmoły, a także późniejsze techniczne szkice broni. Odnalazł portret Tanaki. Narysował go przed tym incydentem, chyba miał wtedy 7 lat. Nienawidził się za to, że po raz kolejny zaufał i się zawiódł. Dlaczego uwierzył, że ojciec zostawi Dziesiątego w spokoju? Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy przed ceremonią. Nie było to duże pocieszenie, ale zawsze coś. Potem jako szefowi, może uda się mu cofnąć rozkaz wydany przez ojca.

Nienawidził biernego czekania.

- Yea! Jedziemy na wycieczkę! – po swoim miejscu w samolocie skakał Lambo drąc się w niebogłosy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że bierzemy ze sobą nawet Lambo – Takeshi wsadził głowę między fotele żeby spojrzeć na załamanego Tsunę siedzącego w rzędzie za nim.

- Bo wcale nie miałem zamiaru go brać! – jęknął żałośnie – Wpakował się do bagażu!

- Proszę o zapięcie pasów i przygotowanie się do startu. – rozległ się głos stewardesy.

- Yatta! – usłyszał Tsuna ze swojej prawej strony, a chrapanie Reborna z lewej, zrezygnowany zamknął oczy i poczuł jak samolot wzbija się w powietrze.

Zanim się obejrzał zasnął. Obudziło go nieśmiałe:

- Ano, przepraszam bardzo. – lekko trąciła go w ramię stewardesa.

- Tak, tak…? – rozejrzał się jak śnięta ryba.

- Może życzy pan sobie coś do picia? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Taak – odpowiedział przeciągle przyglądając się pytającej.

Zmarszczył brwi powoli odzyskując umiejętność kojarzenia faktów. Już otworzył usta żeby zapytać ją czy się czasem nie znają, gdy olśniło go.

- Chrome! – wykrzyczał zaskoczony.

- Bossu – uśmiechnęła się witając szefa skinieniem głowy.

- Co, co ty tu robisz? – zagłębił się w fotelu jakby przerażony.

- Pomagam jak wszyscy strażnicy – odparła cicho.

- To czemu stewardesa?

- Tajemnica – odparła przykładając wskazujący palec do ust, co było bardzo dziwnym gestem jak dla niej. Tsuna jeszcze długo patrzył w ślad za nią. Naprawdę w Chrome było coś dziwnego. Tylko nadal nie mógł odgadnąć co.

Kiedy wylądowali był już wieczór. Chłopcy i jedna dziewczyna rozglądali się z zaciekawieniem, gdyż nigdy nie byli we Włoszech. Lotnisko było dość ruchliwe. Wyszli na zewnątrz i złapali taksówkę. Po kolei wsiadali do środka, jednak ktoś odłączył się od grupy.

- Hibari-san? – Tsuna wychylił się z samochodu przez okno – Ano, nie jedziesz z nami?

Tamten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spiorunował wszystkich wzrokiem i ruszył w jedynie sobie znanym kierunku.

- Co teraz? – wystraszył się przyszły Vongola – Hibari-san poszedł gdzieś!

- Wyluzuj Tsuna – rzucił Reborn – Teraz jedziemy do prywatnego hotelu Vongoli. Trzeba obmyślić plan działania.

- Plan? Ale jaki plan? – zapytał kiedy taksówka ruszała, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Było już dość późno. Nie wiedział nawet ile był zamknięty – zabrali mu telefon, a w pokoju nie znajdował się żaden zegarek. Czytał. Ale nie mógł się skupić. Pogrążały go myśli o przyjaciołach, których stracił. Miał nadzieję, że szybko o nim zapomną. Choć z drugiej strony jego marzeniem było odzyskać ich w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Położył się na łóżku i przymknął powieki. Uśmiechała się do niego radosna twarz Dziesiątego. Nawet nie zauważył jak w swe objęcia zabrał go Morfeusz.

- Wszystko zacznie się o 17 – powtórzył Reborn – Musimy się wyrobić mniej więcej pół godziny wcześniej.

- Ale jak Chrome ma pojawić się w obu zespołach? Przecież wchodzimy innymi wejściami. – zauważył Tsuna.

- To mamy problem – zaśmiał się Yamamoto.

Cała szóstka siedziała przy stole w jednej z tajnych kryjówek Vongoli. Był to dość duży kompleks budynków, a raczej willi. W każdym mieściło się aż osiem pokoi z łazienkami oraz dużą jadalnią. Wyposażenie piwnicy natomiast w stu procentach należało do jakiejś grupy przestępczej – broń wyściełała wszystkie ściany. Nagle uwaga drużyny została odciągnięta od planu. Usłyszeli jakiś hałas, aby po chwili ujrzeć jak wrota od pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali otwierają się z głośnym skrzypieniem.

- Voiiii! – pierwsza istota wpadła z impetem rzucając się w kierunku siedzących – Co wy tu wyprawiacie bez nas? – wykrzyknęła w twarz Tsunie.

Vongola zląkł się, ale na ratunek pośpieszył mu strażnik Deszczu.

- Squalo! – ucieszył się – Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał szermierza patrząc na resztę Varii stojącą za jego plecami.

- Ponoć szykujecie jakąś akcję – zamiast Squalo odezwał się Xansas wchodząc dumnie do jadalni i natychmiast rozsiadając się na wolnym krześle przy stole.

- Ale skąd wiecie? – zdziwił się Tsunayoshi.

- Od Dziewiątego – odparł rekin.

- Staruszek powiedział, że powinniśmy wam pomóc – szef Varii chyba nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Grunt, że będzie okazja do nawalanki – ucieszył się Squalo.

- Racja, shi, shi, shi… - potaknął Bell – Ponoć mamy uwolnić tego dynamitowego chłopca, tak?

- Ekstremalnie, jasne że tak! – zabrał głos milczący dotąd Ryohei.

- To jaki jest plan? – zainteresował się w końcu Xansas.

- Ano tak, plan… – westchnął Tsuna biorąc się za wyjaśnianie.

Nadszedł ten dzień. Od rana wszyscy byli niespokojni. Każda z dwóch drużyn dopracowywała nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Było ich tylko jedenaścioro na całe zbiorowisko mafii. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na błąd. Nie wiadomo było jeszcze czy Hibari im pomoże. A Lambo? On stanowił kolejną przeszkodę.

Kiedy pakowali sprzęt do plecaków rozległ się dźwięk alarmu.

- Co się dzieje? – przez ryk przedarł się głos Yamamoto.

- Nie wiem! – krzyknął zdezorientowany Tsuna wychodząc ze swojego pokoju na korytarz, gdzie zjawili się już wszyscy mieszkańcy willi.

- Mamy intruza – poinformował Reborn, jak tylko alarm ucichł.

- Co robimy? – zaczął panikować przyszły Vongola, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć strażnik deszczu po prostu otworzył .

- Przepraszam za najście, ale czy znajdę tu może Dziesiątego Vongoli? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna stając w progu.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Yamamoto.

- To znaczy, że dobrze trafiłem? – staruszek odetchnął z ulgą.

- Ekstremalnie czego chcesz od Sawady? – Ryohei przybiegł z drugiego końca korytarza i stanął przed Tsuną.

- Oniisan… - pośród przyjaciół lęk powoli znikał – W porządku, oniisan – uspokoił Sasagawę odsuwając go od nowoprzybyłego – O mnie panu chodzi?

Mężczyzna wyraźnie był skonsternowany, widocznie spodziewał się kogoś wyglądającego… groźniej? Bardziej władczo? Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- A więc to ty jesteś przyjacielem panicza?

- Panicza? – wykrzyknęli razem Yamamoto, Ryohei i Tsuna.

- Tak, panicza Gokudery – przytaknął w ogóle nie zmieszany ową dziwną reakcją – Miałem nadzieję, że macie zamiar zabrać go powrotem do Japonii.

- Znasz Gokuderę-kuna? – przejął się Tsunayoshi.

- Oczywiście, byłem lokajem jego rodziny i opiekowałem się nim jak był mały. Niestety przez pewien incydent straciłem jego zaufanie.

Kompletne zaszokowanie odmalowało się na twarzach chłopców.

- A więc czego oczekujesz? – wtrącił się nagle Reborn.

- Chcę wam pomóc za wszelką cenę, aby ta ucieczka była jego ostatnią.

Przynieśli mu śniadanie. Nawet na nie nie spojrzał. Jednakowoż dowiedział się, że była 11, czyli do ceremonii zostało jeszcze sześć godzin. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Dokładnie wyprasowany garnitur i czerwona koszula leżały na fotelu jakby naigrywając się z niego. Zaczął wiązać krawat. Już dawno tego nie robił. Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz zrobiła to za niego matka, gdy miał wziąć udział w konkursie fortepianowym. Chyba zajął wtedy drugie miejsce. Pokręcił głową. Zaczyna świrować. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do lustra. Tak, co za ironia - konkurs też wypadał w jego urodziny. „Wszystkiego najlepszego Hayato" – mruknął do siebie rozbijając szkło zaciśniętą pięścią. Poczuł jak krew obficie spływała mu po dłoni, a jedna, samotna łza staczała się po policzku.

- Po co to przejście? – Tsuna wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta rezydencja ma podziemne tunele.

- Właściwie odkryłem je niedawno – staruszek spojrzał do tyłu na czołgającego się za nim chłopaka. – Podczas pierwszej wojny światowej była to kryjówka jakiś najemników.

- Dalego jeszcze? – darł się gdzieś z końca Lambo – Jestem głodny!

- Nie, właściwie już jesteśmy – odparł przewodnik.

Mężczyzna uniósł klapę i rozejrzał się. Nikogo w piwnicy nie było, więc wyszedł, a za nim pięć sylwetek. Reborn nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chciał iść z nimi. Powiedział, że ma coś jeszcze do załatwienia. Piwnica o dziwo, nie była zamknięta. Pojedynczo wydostali się na parter rezydencji. Dwójki ochroniarzy w czarnych garniturach krążyły po korytarzu. Kiedy mijała ich jedna z nich, za załomem muru zaczaili się Takeshi z Ryohei'em. Pozbawiwszy mafiosów przytomności, zaciągnęli do otwartego przez byłego lokaja składziku.

- Chrome, możesz…? – Tsuna spojrzał na swoją jedyną strażniczkę.

- Tak, bossu – zamknęła oczy i wyciągnąwszy przed siebie trójząb skupiła się na dwóch kolegach.

Już po chwili zamiast strażników deszczu i słońca stało dwóch ochroniarzy.

- Świetnie – ucieszył się Yamamoto.

- Ekstremalnie jestem gotowy do działania. – wykrzyczał Sasagawa.

- Oniian, ciszej! – Vongola zwrócił mu uwagę, jednak za późno.

Z innego korytarza wyleciało trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Wszyscy prócz zamaskowanych schowali się.

- O to wy – odetchnął jeden z przybyłych tajniaków.

- Słyszeliście ten hałas? – zapytał Takeshi'ego drugi.

- Nie – odparł tamten nagle kataną uderzając go w potylice.

- Co jest? – nie zdążył dowiedzieć się kolejny, gdy znokautował go oniisan.

Trzeci już nadawał przez zestaw słuchawkowy prośbę o wsparcie, ale nagle został na niego rzucony Lambo, który zestresowany całą sytuacją wystrzelił w niego wiązkę prądu, skutecznie psując jego sprzęt oraz pozbawiając go świadomości.

- Nareszcie się na coś przydałeś – stwierdził Reborn wychodząc z ukrycia. Teraz było jasnym, kto kopnął Lambo…

- Reborn! Gdzie się podziewałeś? – Tsuna wyglądał na zagubionego w roli faktycznego szefa, dowodzącego strażnikami.

- Nie teraz – zbył go – Chrome, twoja kolej.

- Tak! – dziewczyna stworzyła kolejne trzy iluzje, także na sobie.

- Teraz ekstremalnie idziemy zaszaleć! – ucieszył się Ryohei.

Tsuna przejechał ręką po twarzy, ale musiał się z nim zgodzić.

- Gokudera-kun, już idziemy po ciebie – szepnął sam dodając sobie otuchy. Ale… Czemu tylko on nie miał na sobie iluzji?

Drużyna pobiegła w stronę sali balowej, a pan Tanaka poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Wreszcie założył na siebie garnitur. Poprawił jeszcze krawat. Skrzywił się lekko – poraniona dłoń bolała. Obwinął ją bandażem, ale cały przesiąkł krwią. Usłyszał pukanie.

- Tak? – rzucił przez ramię.

W pozostałościach lustra zobaczył sylwetkę Tanaki.

- Paniczu, już pora… - zaczął, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się prawdziwe przerażenie, kiedy dostrzegł odłamki szkła leżące na ziemi. – Co się stało? – podbiegł szybko do Hayato.

- To nic – wyrwał swoją rękę z objęć staruszka i ruszył ku drzwiom.

- Pozwól mi chociaż założyć świeży bandaż – jęknął zrezygnowany.

Gokudera, jakby mu się żal mężczyzny zrobiło, bez słowa wyciągnął w jego kierunku zakrwawioną dłoń. Pan Tanaka uśmiechnął się szeroko i zabrał za odwiązywanie brudnego bandaża. Kiedy zawiązał nowy, chłopak zabrał rękę i wyszedł. Oczywiście za nim jak cień podążył lokaj.

Doszli do ogromnej sali. Jakby na to nie patrzeć – zapowiadał się bal. Hayato ze zgrozą zauważył radość i podekscytowanie na twarzach gości. Gdy wszedł, rozmowy nagle ucichły. Ludzie zwrócili oczy w jego kierunku. Zirytowany udawał, iż niczego nie zauważył i przeszedł przez całą salę do swojego miejsca przy stole. Rozsiadł się na krześle i tylko dlatego, że zachował resztki kultury osobistej nie położył nóg na mahoniowym blacie, jak zwykł czynić ze szkolnymi ławkami. Nim się spostrzegł usiadła obok niego piękna blond włosa nastolatka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wznosząc oczy ku niebu odgadł, że to właśnie ona miała być jego przyszłą małżonką. „Och, świetna lalka Barbie" – zachwycił się w myślach nakładając sobie na talerz różne przysmaki zawierające czosnek aby jego oddech wydzielał niezapomniany zapach. Dziewczyna myśląc, iż zjedna tym sobie Gokuderę, również nałożyła deep czosnkowy. Jednak, co akurat wydało się Hayato niezwykle zabawne, poplamiła sobie nim bluzkę. Wydając bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk zerwała się z miejsca i poleciała, prawdopodobnie do łazienki, albo garderoby. Chłopak westchnął grzebiąc widelcem w makaronie, jedynej rzeczy za jaką mógł lubić Włochy.

Wtedy ze swojego miejsca powstał dotychczasowy boss, trzeciej co do wielkości mafii na świecie. Zastukał łyżeczką o kieliszek.

- Drodzy przyjaciele – rozległ się przerażająco dobrze znany Gokuderze głos – Dzisiaj nadszedł ten szczęśliwy dzień, kiedy mój syn odziedziczy po mnie przewodnictwo nad rodziną. – jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu – Już za pół godziny odbędzie się główna część ceremonii zaprzysiężenia a także, przykro mi to mówić drogie panie, ale i zaręczyny. – zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu, a panie rzecz jasna mu zawtórowały wyćwiczonym szczebiotem – Na razie bawcie się dobrze! – zakończył siadając po prawej stronie syna pośród owacji.

Spojrzał na Hayato spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Cieszę się, iż wreszcie zaakceptowałeś swoją rolę.

- To widzę, że chociaż jeden z nas jest zadowolony – odparł przeżuwając krewetkę.

- No proszę, jaki arogancki się zrobiłeś – rzucił, z trudem hamując złość – Poznałeś już może swoją narzeczoną? – zmienił temat, a widząc skrzywienie na twarzy syna dodał – No chyba nie jesteś gejem?

Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, gdyż na chłopaka rzuciło się pięć dziewczyn.

- Czyli jesteś już zajęty? – jęczały.

- Ale może ze mną zatańczysz? – odważyła się jedna.

- Co ci się stało w rękę? Biłeś się? – zainteresowała się inna.

Miał ochotę schować się pod stołem. Zamiast tego uciekł do łazienki. Wychodząc z męskiej wpadł na kogoś. Podnosząc się zauważył blond czuprynę. „O matko, znowu ta lalunia" – westchnął.

- Wybacz, pomogę ci – wyciągnął do niej zdrową rękę.

- Gok…! – zaczęła, ale złapała się za usta.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa marszcząc brwi.

- W porządku? – zapytał, kiedy ją podnosił.

- Taak – odparła dając się mu odprowadzić z powrotem do stołu.

Zachowywała się jakoś inaczej niż wcześniej. A jej bluzka? Nadal była brudna… Pokręcił głową rozwiewając dziwne myśli, ale przez następne pare minut bezustannie się jej przyglądał.

- A więc nadeszła ta chwila! – po raz wtóry powstał ojciec Gokudery. – Hayato, podejdź do mnie.

Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca i obszedł cały stół aby znaleźć się naprzeciw znienawidzonej osoby.

- Teraz – wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru ozdobny sztylet – Pora na zaprzysiężenie.

Mężczyzna rozpiął koszulę i na wysokości serca ostrzem wyciął sobie krzyżyk. Krew zaczęła sączyć się z rany. Kobieta stojąca obok – jego kolejna żona, przycisnęła do jego piersi puchar napełniony do połowy dziwnym, srebrzystym płynem. Posoka spłynęła do wnętrza. Ojciec skierował krótką klingę ku synowi.

- Teraz twoja kolej Hayato – chłopaka naprawdę denerwowało jak rodzic zwracał się do niego po imieniu.

Chwycił sztylet i bezceremonialnie wbił go sobie w serce. Goście zamarli. Wyglądało to niczym scena samobójstwa, jednak ten pokręcił ostrzem poszerzając nacięcie i wyciągnął je oddając macosze całe zakrwawione. Pani domu wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale przyjęła narzędzie zbrodni, po czym zamieszała nim w pucharze.

- Napój gotowy! – oznajmił tłumowi.

Chciał kontynuować, lecz szybkim krokiem zbliżył Siudo niego jeden z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi.

- Szefie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale to ważne. – szepnął.

- Streszczaj się.

- Większość ochroniarzy nie odpowiada. A na sali zostało tylko siedmiu.

- Co? – ta wiadomość widocznie zdenerwowała bossa.

- Squalo mówi, że zajęli się zachodnią częścią rezydencji – przekazał Reborn Tsunie przez zestaw słuchawkowy. – Jesteś już na miejscu?

- Tak, rozmawiałem nawet z Gokuderą-kunem – przytaknął cicho mówiąc do mikrofonu – Ale teraz zaczął się jakiś dziwny rytuał. – ciągnął przerażony – Najpierw jego tata, a potem Gokudera-kun nacięli sobie klatki piersiowe!

- Jest źle… - Reborn zamilkł – Czy dodali krwi z ran do jakiegoś kielicha?

- Skąd wiedziałeś…? – Vongoli coraz bardziej nie podobała się ta sytuacja.

- Nie można dopuścić, aby Gokudera wypił z niego zawartość. – stanowczość w głosie arcobaleno przerażała.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Rodzina Vongoli ma swoje naboje ostatniej woli… Ta rodzina ma napój wiążący… Dlatego nikt żywy jej nigdy nie opuścił… - po tych słowach zerwał połączenie.

Hayato przybliżył puchar do ust. Bardzo mu się nie podobał ten nietypowy rodzinny zwyczaj. To było niehigieniczne! Nie miał ochoty tego pić, ale… Jednym ruchem przechylił do ust zawartość naczynia. Usłyszał krzyk i poczuł jak ktoś się na niego przewraca.

- Gokudera-kun! – darła się na niego blondyna, kiedy krztusił się wywarem.

- Oc co ci chłodzi? – zakasłał wkurzony.

- Powiedz, że tego nie wypiłeś! Powiedz, że nie wypiłeś! – potrząsała nim w rytm wrzasku.

- Cholera, nie zdążyłem, bo wszystko wylałaś! Nawet to co miałem w ustach przez przypadek wyplułem! – zezłościł się do reszty.

- Tak się cieszę! – przytuliła go mocno.

Wtedy niczym odzew na jakieś hasło zrobiło się głośno. Na sali zapanowało dziwne poruszenie. Jedni ochroniarze celowali z broni w drugich. Okna otworzyły się, a przez nie wpadli kolejni czarno garniturowcy. Ojciec Gokudery obserwował rozwój wypadków nie mniej zaszokowany, niż goście.

- Co wy wyprawiacie? – nawrzeszczał na najbliżej siebie stojącego tajniaka.

- Jak to co? Ratujemy przyjaciela! – odparł mężczyzna, nie stąd ni z owąd przemieniając się w nastolatka z kataną u boku.

Iluzja prysnęła. Budynek został przejęty. Z okna celował we wrogów Xsansas wraz z resztą Varii, a między gośćmi tłoczyli się Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn a nawet Lambo, który tylko zobaczywszy jedzenie zdecydował porzuci

obowiązki. Hayato patrzył na przyjaciół z otwartymi ustami. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dziewczyny, która go jeszcze przed chwilą obejmowała. U jego boku leżał teraz Tsunayoshi uśmiechając się nerwowo.

- Dz-dziesiąty! – wykrzyknął oniemiały natychmiast wstając i podnosząc szefa.

- Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest Gokudera-kun! – odetchnął z ulgą Tsuna.

- Ale Dziesiąty, dlaczego…? Po tym jak cię potraktowałem…? – nie potrafił pojąć.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – tak brzmiała jedyna możliwa odpowiedź.

Oczy strażnika zaszkliły się. Poczuł niewypowiedzianą radość, którą nie dane mu było długo się cieszyć. Jego ojciec chwycił rodzinny sztylet i rzucił się na Tsunę. Gokudera miał za mało czasu na reakcję.

- Nie ruszaj się – zagroził przykładając broń do gardła chłopaka – Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! – darł się jak opętany, Hayato nigdy nie widziało go w takim stanie – Zrobimy nowy napój i wypijesz go! Zostaniesz bossem!

Vongola zamknął oczy starając się zanadto nie bać, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Przeciwnie natomiast Gokudera zyskał nową pewność siebie. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były właśnie na tą trójkę.

- Przegrałeś – zbliżył się do ojca na odległość kroku – Pogódź się z tym – dodał unosząc zabandażowaną dłoń.

- Stój! – mężczyzna przybliżył ostrze do szyi Tsunayoshi'ego – I tak stąd nie wyjdziecie żywi! Na zewnątrz czeka mnóstwo moich ludzi! – niczym szaleniec starał się obronić przed miażdżącym spojrzeniem pierworodnego.

Hayato włożył powoli swoją rękę pomiędzy sztylet a przyjaciela i zacisnął pięść. Strużki krwi popłynęły po bielutkim materiale. Zdecydowanym ruchem pozbawił rodziciela broni i obejmując wolnym ramieniem szefa Vongoli – odciągnął go na bezpieczną odległość.

- Ojcze, straciłeś w moich oczach resztki godności – rzuciwszy odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Mężczyzna stał jak dziecko nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Po głowie chodziła mu jedna myśl „Mój syn mną wzgardził". Ochroniarze widząc sromotną klęskę bossa opuścili broń i zaniechali wszelkich działań dając się związać Yamamoto i Ryohei'owi.

Gdy wtem, uwagę zgromadzonych przykuły krzyki dochodzące z ogrodu. Przez okno wleciał z jękiem prawdopodobnie jeden z pracowników ojca strażnika burzy. Gokudera i Tsuna spojrzeli na siebie, aby już po chwili biegiem ruszyć ku wyjściu.

Sodoma i Gomora – za mało by opisać co tam zastali. Po całej posesji na mniejszych lub większych górkach leżały ciała. Po środku z niewzruszoną twarzą stał ON gotowy do dalszej bijatyki.

- Nawet H-Hibari-san? – Hayato opadła szczęka.

- Zabiję na śmierć – zwrócił się do niego – Który mi obiecywał silnych przeciwników? – objął wzrokiem niemały tłumek zgromadzony przy wyjściu.

- Ni-nie, nie m-my! – zaczął jąkać się Tsunayoshi machając rękoma w rozpaczliwym sposób.

- Kufufu… - z tłumu wyłoniła się nieoczekiwana postać.

- Ty…! – Hibari znowu przyjął bojową pozę.

- Tak myślałem, że cię tu spotkam – uśmiechnął się Mukuro biegnąc ku Kyoi ze swoim trójzębem.

Jak można się było spodziewać zaczęli się bić. Prędkość ciosów dla przeciętnego widza okazała się zbyt duża by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. Reborn uśmiechnął się.

- Zostawmy ich, niech mają swoją nagrodę – stwierdził – Idziemy - rzucił zmierzając do głównej bramy.

- Racja – przytaknął Vongola – Chłopaki, chodźmy! – krzyknął do Yamamoto i Ryoheia. – Chodźmy, Gokudera-kun – nareszcie szczerze uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela idącego obok niego.

- Tak, Dziesiąty! – wyszczerzył się przepełniony szczęściem.

Przy bramie stała limuzyna. Tylko ujrzawszy strażników wysiadł z niej szofer. Mina Hayato stężała.

- Paniczu, jesteś cały! – ucieszył się staruszek.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, miał zamiar go minąć, jednak zauważył, że Dziesiąty przystanął.

- A to pan! – zakrzyknął radośnie – Nie zdążyłem panu podziękować za pomoc! – słowa Vongoli wywarły wrażenie na Gokuderze.

- Podziękować za co? – zapytał szefa.

- Jak to za co? – zdziwił się tamten – Przecież dzięki temu panu udało nam się bezpiecznie dostać do rezydencji… - wyjaśnił, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał sceptycznie spoglądając na lokaja.

- Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Chciałem tylko w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc paniczowi. – skłonił głowę.

Dłuższą chwilę Hayato walczył jakby ze sobą. Jednakowoż jedynie pan Tanaka mógł się domyślać powodu jego rozterek.

- Chcesz nas podwieźć gdzieś? – wszystkim to pytanie wydało się co najmniej niegrzeczne, ale staruszek uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Do usług panicza – rzekł otwierając drzwi pojazdu.

Przyjaciele wsiedli do ekskluzywnego auta. Nastała cisza, którą na sekundę przerwał dźwięk rozrusznika uruchamiającego silnik samochodu.

- Tak więc… - Gokudera przygryzł dolną wargę zastanawiając się jakich słów użyć – Dziękuję wam bardzo! – ukłonił się do samej ziemi i tak pozostał.

- No już, już Gokudera-kun – zaśmiał się Yamamoto – Przecież czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół.

- Ekstremalna racja! – przyznał podekscytowany Ryohei.

- Gokudera-kun, - Tsuna przybliżył się do niego i dał do zrozumienia żeby powstał z podłogi limuzyny – Jesteś dla nas wszystkich bardzo ważny. Obiecaj, że już nigdy nie będziesz milczał jak spotkają cię kłopoty. – spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Dziesiąty, przyjaciele… - szepnął, bo tylko tyle był w stanie.

Pierwszy raz się tak do nich zwrócił - PRZYJACIELE. Miał już dowód, iż nie było to zwykłe, słownikowe hasło. Ktoś się o niego troszczył. Poznał ludzi, którzy dla niego ryzykowali życiem. Nie chciał płakać, za wiele razy robił to będąc dzieckiem. Widząc ich ciepłe spojrzenia poczuł, że tym razem łzy miały popłynąć ze szczęścia…

- To gdzie jedziemy? – pociągnął niezauważalnie nosem.

- Jak to gdzie? – obruszył się Reborn.

- Świętować twoje urodziny! – wykrzyknęła wspólnie reszta.

Zapadała powoli noc. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz był czas na zabawę. Hayato Gokudera wiedział już, że te urodziny zapamięta do końca życia.


End file.
